


Shego In Love?

by ryl00



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryl00/pseuds/ryl00
Summary: A frustrated Dr. Drakken comes up with a nefarious plan to finally defeat Kim Possible: have Shego pretend to fall in love with Ron, to steal him away from Kim's side. But will it go according to plan? [Originally posted to FFN in 2010]





	Shego In Love?

Exterior shot of DRAKKEN's "secret" island lair.

 

Transition to interior shot.  DRAKKEN is pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back, while SHEGO is sitting next to a computer panel, leaning back and reading a magazine, her feet resting on the keyboard.

 

DRAKKEN: I'm tired of Kim Possible ruining all my clever schemes to take over the world!

 

SHEGO:  It's a good thing your clever schemes are few and far between, huh?

 

DRAKKEN winces but lets the comment slide

 

DRAKKEN: But I've had some time to think about this...

 

SHEGO:  ...while you've been rebuilding the hideout...

 

DRAKKEN stops pacing, and grits his teeth

 

DRAKKEN: ...yes, while I've been rebuilding the hideout, thank you very much Kim Possible...

 

SHEGO:  ...again.

 

DRAKKEN annoyed, turns on SHEGO

 

DRAKKEN: Shego!

 

SHEGO continues reading.

 

DRAKKEN sniffs, then continues to pace

 

DRAKKEN: Anyway, as I was saying, I've been thinking about this, and it's really quite inefficient coming up with all these ideas for taking over the world when *she's* always around to knock them down.

 

SHEGO:  So...?

 

DRAKKEN: So, Shego, I've come up with an idea to remove Kimberly Ann Possible and her meddlesome... uh... meddling once and for all!

 

SHEGO puts down the magazine to address DRAKKEN directly.

 

SHEGO:  Doctor D, you've tried this before, remember?

 

DRAKKEN: Yes, indeed, my dear Shego, but the approach has always been wrong.

 

SHEGO returns to her magazine

 

DRAKKEN: In the past, I've always tried to target Kim Possible directly, but she's too smart and clever to succumb to a frontal attack.  She's entirely too alert and wary.

 

DRAKKEN walks up behind SHEGO and grabs her chair, shaking it and causing SHEGO to start in surprise from her magazine.

 

DRAKKEN: But what about those around her?  She may be good, but is she good enough to protect everybody around her?  Hah hah, hah hah hah!!

 

SHEGO sighs

 

SHEGO:  What is it this time?

 

DRAKKEN's maniacal laughter cuts off abruptly

 

DRAKKEN: You know, you could show a little more enthusiasm.

 

SHEGO:  My heart stopped racing about fifty plans ago.  Can you wrap it up before Letterman?

* * *

Shot of exterior of high school

 

Transition to inside.  KIM POSSIBLE is walking through the hallway with books in hand, headed to her locker.  She arrives, opens the door, and begins stacking books inside when, off-screen...

 

RON:    Hey, KP, how was the weekend?

 

KIM:    Just great.  How was yours?

 

RON STOPPABLE appears next to her.

 

RON:    Nothing special.... just the most awesomely stupendous weekend ever!!  You'll never guess what happened, not in a million years!

 

KIM laughs at RON's exuberance

 

KIM:    What happened?  Did you finally beat that video game?

 

RON:    What?  You mean _Ninja Strike Force II: It Came From Outer Space_?

 

KIM:    Uh, I guess.

 

RON:    Meh, I've lost interest.

 

KIM:    Lost interest?  Just last week, you were going on and on about that game.

 

RON:    Times change.  People change.  I'm no longer the 16-year old dweeb I once was.

 

KIM:    Hello, Ron, we're talking a weekend here.  You're still 16 years old, just like you were three days ago.

 

RON:    Yeah, but KP, you won't believe what happened this weekend.

 

KIM:    Okay, big weekend, life change, check.  So what's the sitch?

 

RON:    I got a girlfriend!

 

KIM is surprised

 

KIM:    You mean to say that you finally asked Tara out?  Congratulations!

 

RON:    No... and she said no.  But that's all water under the bridge, because I met someone even better.  Way better.  Uh, but you gotta keep an open mind...

 

KIM:    Oh, no, you don't mean Bonnie!

 

RON:    C'mon, Kim, you know she won't even give me the time of day.  Ta da!

 

RON slams KIM's locker door shut.  Standing behind the door is a familiar green-eyed, dark-haired, pale girl.

 

KIM:    Shego?!

 

[title sequence]

* * *

 

KIM grabs SHEGO by the shoulders, slamming her back into the lockers.

 

SHEGO:  Hey!  Watch the threads!

 

Students watch in curiosity at the scene in front of the lockers.

 

KIM:    Ron!  Evacuate the school!  I'll take care of her!

 

RON chuckles, grabbing KIM's arm.

 

RON:    KP!  It's all right, it's all right!

 

RON looks around nonchalantly, and says coolly...

 

RON:    Shego's my new girlfriend.

 

KIM is stunned.

 

KIM:    Wha..?  Shego?!?!

 

SHEGO has an awkward smile on her face, trying to wave her hand through KIM's grip.

 

SHEGO:  What's up, Kimmie.. uh, I mean, Kim?

 

RON:    I told you you'd be surprised!

 

KIM glares at SHEGO.  Without moving or taking her eyes off her...

 

KIM:    Ron, what exactly happened this weekend while I was at my grandpa's?

 

Scene shifts to outside the Middleton Convention Center, with a banner proclaiming "Comic Book Convention Inside"

 

RON VO: Well, after Tara said no, I was kind of bummed out, so I went down to the comic book convention, to see if I could grab me a copy of a mint condition #1 of Awesomely Amazing Man...

 

Scene transitions to line outside front.  RON walks up to end of line, then we focus on a familiar black-and-green clad girl in line a few people ahead of him

 

RON VO: ...and who should I see standing in line trying to get in but Shego.

 

Shift to present, and SHEGO still pinned against lockers.

 

SHEGO:  What can I say?  I was just trying to save some bucks by coming in dressed as myself.

 

SHEGO laughs half-heartedly at the joke, but KIM does not budge.

 

KIM:    You, be quiet.  Ron?

 

Transition back to convention.  Throngs of people, many in strange costumes, walk the convention floor.  SHEGO is among them, and RON is not too far behind her, trailing her.

 

RON VO: Anyhoo, I figured she and Dr Drakken were up to no good at the comic book convention, but since you were out of town, I figured I could handle a simple tail job by myself.  So I followed her in, and followed her around, but she didn't do anything but look at all the stuff like anyone else there.  So, I figured maybe it wasn't the real Shego, so...

 

Transition to crowd at the convention.  SHEGO's back is to the camera.  RON walks up to her

 

RON:    You know, this is the funniest thing, but you look exactly like this super-villain I know.

 

RUFUS pops out of RON's pocket and laughs "Exactly"

 

SHEGO turns and smiles evilly at him.

 

SHEGO:  Well, if it isn't Stoppable, without his precious little Kimmie to look out for him.

 

RUFUS faints in RON's pocket.  Now very flustered, RON gulps and continues...

 

RON:    Uh, and now that I've had a chance to get a closer look, I see that you actually *are* said super- villain, so I think I'll just be moving along now...

 

SHEGO's evil grin breaks up into a more normal one.

 

SHEGO:  Relax, Stoppable.  I don't work for Drakken any more.

 

RON:    Oh, dear God, you've hooked up with Monkey Fist!!

 

SHEGO:  No, I don't work for him either.

 

RON:    Oh no, you've decided to go solo!

 

SHEGO laughs

 

SHEGO:  No, but that wouldn't be the first time I've thought about... hey, why did you mention Monkey Fist first?

 

RON:    Eh, it seemed like you two would be a natural fit.

 

SHEGO:  As if!  Have you ever been around the guy?  It smells like trash pickup day at the zoo, if you get my drift.

 

RON:    Yeah, I guess constantly being around hundreds of monkeys would make for a very interesting aroma.

 

SHEGO chuckles.

 

Transition back to present RON

 

RON:    One thing led to another, and then...

 

Transition back to convention, and a scene of the crowds.  Music swells, and we see RON and SHEGO, hand-in-hand, walking through the throng.

 

Transition back to present KIM.  She lets go of SHEGO.

 

KIM:    Ewwwww, enough already.  I feel dirty enough as it is.  What does Rufus think about all this?

 

RUFUS pops out of RON's pocket to blow a raspberry at SHEGO.

 

RON:    Uh, he still has his doubts, but I'm sure he'll come around in time.

 

RUFUS shakes his head "no" and continues sticking tongue out at SHEGO, until RON pops him back into his pocket.

 

KIM:    So you've decided to quit the evil business.  Once and for all.

 

SHEGO dusts herself off, smoothing the wrinkles in her blouse.

 

SHEGO:  Yep, once and for all.  Is it so hard to believe I've had my fill of Drakken?

 

KIM:    Uh, yeah.  And why Ron?  Why not someone... uh, closer to your own...?

 

SHEGO:  Age?  See, an insult, and I'm not even blinking.  Who says the guy always has to be older than the girl?

 

RON grabs SHEGO around the shoulders with one arm and gives her a quick squeeze.  SHEGO is initially surprised, but her face quickly settles into a bland expression of contentment.

 

RON:    Keep an open mind, Kim.  I had my doubts, too, but after spending almost the entire weekend with this lady, I can tell you that she really has changed her stripes.

 

KIM is clearly unsettled.

 

KIM:    Lady?  Uh, if you say so, Ron.

 

RON and SHEGO disappear down the hallway.

 

KIM:    ...


End file.
